Who Says
by KendallsCoverGirl804
Summary: One shot for Ms.LaurenNicole's contest...also normal story, but not a song fic. Summary inside...first slash. KOGAN! PLEASE REVIEW!


A/N: This is not a song fic, but this is my first slash story, hope you like it. Summary: BTR is over, and everyone is back living in Minnesota. James and Carlos are still looking for girls, while Kendall and Logan are happily married. One year after they get married, Kendall and Logan want to start a family and move on with their lives. What happens after six years after they have their daughter. Follow their lives in this oneshot. Please review...they always mean sooo much to me! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Kendall's P.O.V.

I was watching a movie while Logan was trying to study for a test in Medical school. I was watching some movie, I didn't even know the name of, but I could care less. Tonight everyone was out, the house we shared with James and Carlos was empty, because James and Carlos were trying to pick up some girls at the mall. This movie was supposed to be for Logan and I, but twenty minutes into the movie, he pulled out a book and started to read. Even before the band started Logan wanted to become a doctor, and now with it ended six years ago, he was a well known doctor who had been helping people for two years now. After I was looking at him, I turned my attention back to the t.v to watch the movie, as I saw a make out scene just beginning. I knew I couldn't look at it, so I looked back at Logan. This movie had became really boring.

"You know Logie...we have the whole place to ourselves." I said in a somewhat whiny voice.

"Don't even start Kendall...I don't want to do anything...can I just keep reading my book."

"Come on, we can make it quick, then you can get back to that boring book." I said starting to kiss and suck on his neck.

"Kendall...stop...you know what I'm like during this."

"I don't care Logie...I just want to be with you."

"I want to be with you and have a family with you too, and have a life together, but we're just starting out on our own."

"Come on Logie...don't care for once..."

"Okay...lets just do it...so you can stop bugging me."

"Yay..."

2 weeks later at the doctor

Logan's P.O.V.

As I watched the doctor come in with my test results on his clipboard, I shivered, what could this possibly be about? In the past couple of weeks I didn't feel good, I was vomiting and having cravings and mood swings. I wondered if I was pregnant, but I was a guy...there was no way I could have a baby.

"Logan..."

"Yes doctor?" I asked nervous of what he was going to tell me.

"You are pregnant..."

"What...are you sure...am I okay to carry a baby." I asked as he nodded. "Well how is this possible...I'm not transgender or anything."

"You have a random condition that allows you to carry kids, you're just one of the few."

"Oh my god...thank you doctor." I exclaimed blushing at the exciting news while looking at a blushing Kendall while I was sitting on the exam table.

"No problem...I'll need to see you in 2 weeks Logan...congratulations."

"Thank you..."

9 months later

Kendall's P.O.V.

"Come on Logie...just another push babe."

"I'm trying Kenny...it hurts though."

"She's out..." I heard Doctor Robbins exclaim. "She's beautiful...Kendall would you like to cut the chord?"

"Sure..." I replied ecstatic knowing I was a dad. "She's beautiful Loge..." I told Logan kissing him on the forehead, after cutting the chord. I saw tears in his eyes as the nurse brought her over to Logan and I. "What are we going to name her?" I asked trying to think of a name.

"How about Kayleigh Lynn." Logan replied smiling holding her.

"Perfect...hi Kayleigh, I'm your daddy..."

"And I'm your other daddy." Logan added.

"We're going to have to figure out the naming situation for her calling us."

"Yea...how about she calls me papa...and you daddy." Logan suggested.

"Are you sure Loge...don't you want to be called daddy?"

"No it's okay...I like papa better."

"Okay..." I said as the nurse came in to finish the birth certificate.

"Hi...lets finish the birth certificate for her...what's her full name."

"Kayleigh Lynn Knight."

"Are you sure Logan...don't you want her last name to be Mitchell."

"It's okay..."

"Okay...and she was born January 28th...weighing 6 pounds 3 ounces and 18 inches."

"Okay sounds good..."

"Okay great...you should be discharged by tomorrow night...when your discharged, make sure she's wrapped up tightly because it's very cold, and dangerous for a newborn to be out there unless they're covered up."

"So how many blankets should we wrap her in?"

"I would say two or three...she's tiny but it depends on if she can fit into the carseat."

The next day

"You guys are able to take her home today."

"Okay...thank you...is this okay for swaddling her to be warm enough."

"Yup...it looks fine."

"Okay thanks..."

At home

"Kendall can you get me a bottle."

"Sure Logie..."

"Thanks..."

"No problem Loge...so are you okay with having her home with us."

"Yea...I'm not sure when I'll be going back to work though."

"Just spend time with Kayleigh and I before I go back to coaching pee-wee hockey and the high school team." While Logan was a doctor, I had turned down my shots of becoming a famous hockey player, I was now coaching pee-wee hockey and coaching a high school hockey team, even though we weren't famous anymore, we were still having the time of our lives. "She's so cute...who do you think she looks like the most."

"Well she has my eyes, but your hair, and your cheek bones...but most of all my eyebrows...good thing she doesn't have your bushy eyebrows..." My husband said laughing.

"Yea yea yea...shut up..."

"I'm just joking...I love those sexy eyebrows..."

"Whatever..."

6 years later

Kayleigh's P.O.V.

"Daddy...papa...where are you?"

"In the kitchen baby girl..."

"Are you coming to my school on Thursday for my open house." I said standing at my daddy's legs looking up at him cooking dinner.

"We wouldn't miss it sweetie." I heard daddy say. "We love you Kayleigh."

"I love you guys too."I replied walking over to papa who was feeding my baby brother Kayden. " I love you too Kayden." I said to my baby brother who was just smiling, reaching out to grab me. I saw my younger sister Kayla running into the kitchen. "Kayleigh...lets go play with our Barbies..." When I was three, daddy and papa had Kayla, then they just had Kayden. They didn't want me to be an only child, so they decided to have a couple more kids. "Okay..." Daddy had decided to quit his job as a pee-wee hockey coach, but he still coached high school hockey just during the school year, while papa was still a doctor.

On Thursday

Logan's P.O.V.

"Hi...you guys must be Kayleigh's parents..."

"Yes...I'm Logan and this is Kendall."

"Nice to meet you both...I'm Mrs. Cook...Kayleigh is an amazing student, she's a great participant in every subject and such a hardworker. She also makes friends with the new kids that come in to the classroom, shares the toys, and all around she's just a sweet girl."

"Well I guess she has my husband's genes then." Kendall said smiling.

"I guess so..." I said also smiling.

"It's nice to hear good things about her...she just loves this class."

"That's great, I'll see you guys later...enjoy the rest of your night..."

"You too..." I replied as I watched her walking to another group of parents.

"Daddy...papa...look at my desk." I heard Kayleigh tell Kendall and I, she was truely excited to show us her classroom. While we were looking at her neat and organized desk, I kept seeing parents give us dirty looks. After a minute or two, I just shrugged them off, and kept holding Kendall's hand smiling. Our kids didn't have a problem with us being gay, and other people shouldn't either.

After the open house at home

"Loge, what's wrong...you've been acting weird ever since we left Kayleigh's open house."

"I don't know, but I don't think I can do this anymore Kenny." I replied changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you see all the nasty looks we got from the other parents tonight." I replied not wanting to wake the kids up. The babysitter had put Kayla and Kayden into bed an hour before we got home, but they could wake up at any times.

"Is that what this is all about...now you're not sure about being gay anymore."

"I never said that Kenny...it's just I didn't like the nasty looks from the other parents."

"Well Logan that's what comes with being gay."

"It just felt awkward Kendall." I replied with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Loge...but there's nothing we can really do about it, it's just apart of our life."

"I know and I love Kayleigh, Kayla, Kayden, and you so much, it's just sometimes I don't want to be different, I just want to be normal." I said looking down with two tears falling down my cheeks.

"Logan...look at me...to the kids and I you are normal in every way. Who says we have to be like everyone else. We're a different kind of family and that's okay. As long as we love each other and our kids, that's what matters, not our sexuality."

"I love you Kendall!" I said as I laid down in bed, ready to go to sleep.

"I love you too Logie!" He replied before he gave me a passionate kiss on the lips.


End file.
